


bad luck follows him like the plague

by CrystallizedInsomniac



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, It happens, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Other, Urie-centric, and im not sorry in the slightest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 03:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5274014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallizedInsomniac/pseuds/CrystallizedInsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the last time Urie's letting Saiko take him to hang out with her shaddy group of friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It all starts when Saiko steps out of her room.

 

He watches her from behind almost-closed eyelids. She doesn’t do much but sneak a glance his direction, as if hoping that he’s still sleeping and if not, then maybe the loud music blaring from his headphones will give her enough time to sneak past the stairs to the front door. Because he’s an ass, and perpetually does not want to get up, he simply lets her go up until he can hear the sound of her hand on the doorknob — Because, surprise _surprise_ , he’s not listening to anything. Hasn’t done so in an hour or so — and _then_ he calls out.

 

There’s a minute of silence where he thinks that Saiko probably left the building already.

 

He knows she hasn’t though, he’s not one to take his threats lightly and with the rapid decrease of the temperature in the weather, he knows that Saiko will not fancy sleeping outside.

 

"Yes?" she calls out, voice small. Like a child that's been caught doing something wrong. 

 

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Because. _Because_  Saiko simply does not leave her room. It takes him about an hour to pull the NEET out of her bedroom just to eat a healthy breakfast, and there must be _something_ going on for her to be up and about and apparently heading out. 

 

"Going?" there's a brief pause and then her voice comes out shaky, "I'm not going anywhere."

 

"Bullshit." He runs a hand down his face before standing up and walking towards the hall, he peers around the corner and huh. She's still there, and once she notices him, her eyes widen. The little shit even did her hair. It's pulled up into a highponytail, and it looks nice. Not that he'll tell her. It'll just change the subject.

 

Urie squints at her. Saiko doesn't speak until—

 

"You'll never catch me alive!" She screeches and then makes to open the door, which she does.

 

It opens a fraction before Urie's foot connects with it and it shuts down with an audible  _slam_. Later, he'll have to listen to their neighbour Haise complain about the noise, but right now he doesn't give a shit.

 

He's staring down at Saiko's form, managing to trap her body between his and the door. His hands on his pockets, he's leaning forward and giving her a cold look. The foot he's using to keep his stance bends slightly. If Saiko weren't so scared right now, she'd probably comment on his posture — as it is, she already claims he's an anime character.

 

"C'mon you lil shit, where do you think you're going?"

 

"I already told you. Nowhere." She's frowning now.

 

"Alright." Urie shrugs and then sets the foot down, gives her some space. "Alright."

 

Saiko blinks confused.

 

"Since you're not going anywhere, might as well go to your room." He points with his chin behind him. 

 

Saiko sucks in a breath and shifts on her spot. Her eyes are flickering between Urie and the stairs behind him, and Urie knows that she's weighing her options. Though, if she was dressing up and planning to go out, he knows that she'll pick going out.

 

Saiko's older than him, by two years actually. The only reason as to why he's not going to allow her to go out it's because she doesn't do outings. She doesn't like being outside, doesn't like hanging out outside — unless it's one of those anime cons — and certainly does not like walking. They don't own a car, or a motorcycle, no bike either. Plus he worries.

 

Last time his last roommate told him he'd be going out, he never came back. It took Urie three months of grieving over the guy. Apparently some guy who had been losing his mind found him and sliced him right open through his stomach. 

 

"Sometimes, I really hate you, you know?" She rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "I'm meeting some friends, alright?"

 

Urie can't help it. Both eyebrows shoot upwards and the disbelief in his tone is heavy enough to drown in it. " _Friends?_ "

 

——

 

Apparently, Saiko makes friends. Which is, on it's own thing. A big fucking deal.

 

Because as far as he's aware, Saiko's only friends were him and some dude called Hide. Hide's gone missing though, but Saiko doesn't seem much put off by those turns of events. Urie thinks at times that despite him going missing, he and Saiko still keep in touch via internet.

 

Saiko also has a brother, but they're not friends. She doesn't talk about her family at all — except for that one time they both got drunk out of their assess and she complained about her back-stabbing mother — so anyone who shares her blood does not qualify high enough in her list to be counted as friends. Therefore, not caring about them enough to hang out with them.

 

And yes, internet. It makes sense that Saiko met this particular group of 'friends' of hers through the internet. In what type of site it was though, she said it was not important. Urie actually doesn't give a crap about it, for all he knows it's some sort of kinky bdsm group. All he cares about is that Saiko's meeting these people for the first time. They've never done videochat before, no pictures, no nothing. 

 

She's heading out and about with just a thin line of hope that the people she'll be meeting at the park will actually be there, or aren't some kidnappers. Which is why he's going with her. 

 

"I already told you. They're good people." She says, for the tenth time after she sneaks a glance his way. She only says it because he still thinks all of this is a bad idea. It's clearly shown in his face.

 

He flicks his eyes to look at her momentarily before returning to look at the path infront of him. They're almost nearing the park.

 

He hums.

 

"I think you'll end up liking them." 

 

"Uhuh."

 

"No, seriously. They have the same type of dark humour as you do." She lets out a small laugh. "If I were none the wiser, I'd suspect you to have created five different accounts just to talk to me."

 

He doesn't even acknowledge to reply to her.

 

It takes them a couple more minutes of walking before Saiko recieves a text message. A vocaloid song set as the tone for it, he halts and watches as she texts back before looking at him. Apparently they've changed the meeting point. Now they'll be meeting at some cafe he's never heard of. The only reason as to why he doesn't drag Saiko back to their shared apartment it's because she spots the cafe quickly enough to not let him complain and then drags him towards it.

 

Urie'll never understand how such a small woman is able to pull him as if he weighs nothing.

 

Once they're stepping inside the coffee shop, Urie realizes that it's one of those places where people come at night to hear or perform spoken word. The place is dark, dimly lit by lamps that are mostly there for asthetic purposes. It's not hard to look around though, and it sets a somewhat cool air in the place. He's taking notes of everything he spots.

 

It's not crowded, since it's somewhere around 4pm, but there are some tables occupied by groups of teenagers and some other young adults that probably are around his age. Off to the side he catches sight of some stairs that probably lead upwards to another part of the building. There's no sign around the walls that show if it's an employer's only place or something else.

 

"Those are smoking rooms. Although, they can be used for other things, such as having more private gatherings." A smooth voice says, and it takes him a second to realize that it's directed at him.

 

Urie blinks and moves to look at the figure. _Figures_. There's four people surrounding him and Saiko, and huh. He hadn't noticed when they've walked further in into the building, but apparently they're now in front of a table. The female that spoke to him, well, she's pretty. Really pretty.

 

In fact, the other three in the table — two of which, are focused right now on Saiko and speaking to her with fond smiles on their faces — fall into the 'pleasing to look at category'. Fair skin and smooth accents. Their eyes are pretty hypnotizing too, despite the fact that they're normal shades of those colours. Blue, brown and hazel. The girl that spoke to him has dark eyes, almost black. 

 

"Such as?" He finds himself asking, and he's still looking at her eyes. 

 

She quirks her head to the side and then giggles, it's a lovely sound. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

 

Saiko's laughter snaps him out of it. He feels momenterily disoriented and there's a frown forming in his forehead. Urie blinks and then looks around the place again. Off to the side, where the stairs are at, he sees a thin black-haired man lead another guy with short-green hair away. The green-haired one seems to almost trip on his own feet and then—

 

"Kuki." Saiko's voice call out to him and his head snaps that way. The group is looking at him, fond smiles on their faces. When all he does is stare, Saiko nudges him — except that no. She basically drives her elbow into his side — and then smiles.

 

Oh. They're waiting for him to introduce himself.

 

"Name's Urie." after a brief hesitation he adds: "Urie Kuki." 

 

"Nice to meet you Urie. Why don't you have a seat with us?" One of the guys say and Urie nods. Sitting sound like a good idea, specially when the guy who invites him is literally gorgeous. 

 

He shifts on his spot after he takes his seat. Saiko's sitting down just infront of him, which means that he's sitting down next to the female that spoke to him and the guy who offered him to seat with them. It's not awkward per see, but now that he's sitten down he doesn't know why he did it. That, and maybe he feels so out of place with these people. These absolutely gorgeous people.

 

His ears catch the sound of a thud off to the far corner, where the stairs are at and he finds himself looking that way. The pair from before have stopped half-way up and are making out. He clicks his tongue and looks away. PDA has always bothered him.

 

"My, Saiko you have quite a handsome friend." There's a hand on his shoulder and he flinches, caught off guard. He steals another look at the pair and finds that they're no longer there. "Why don't you tell us about yourself?"

 

Urie blinks. Oh, that he can do.

 

——

 

What ends up happening is that Urie and Saiko meet up with Saiko's group of friends at least twice a week. Same time, same days. They're a nice bunch, if a bit eccentric. The way they hold themselves and speak seems weird, but Urie doesn't comment much on it.

 

He's pretty sure the only reason as to why they have yet to kick him out of their group is because he filters what escapes his mouth. There have been instances where some of them have gotten if a bit handsy, and while he doesn't mind it, it makes him weary at times. Though they often apologize and change the subject, and then he doesn't feel angry or upset.

 

Which is weird...

 

It still is weird when one of the guys tells him that he wants to show Urie something. For lack of anything better to do, he follows after him. The guy leads him to the top of the stairs, where sure enough there is a corridor and multiple doors, all of them closed and then proceeds to leave Urie standing just outside one of the furthest doors from the stairway. Urie's brain flashes an image of the green-haired guy he saw a couple of weeks back, though he doesn't know why.

 

"It'll be just a second." He says, and then leaves Urie alone.

 

Urie realizes he doesn't know why he's even _up_ here. _Fuck._ He's not supposed to leave Saiko alone just yet! God, it's not like he doesn't believe Saiko to be capable of defending herself — though small, she can throw one hell of a punch — it's just that he hasn't left her alone with her friends every time they come here.

 

He'd love to believe that they're actual good people. But there's always this gut-sinking feeling he gets whenever they speak or do something. The thing that bothers him the most is that his brain simply decides to ignore his instinct whenever they smile at him, and he fucking enjoys it! As if he were a puppy seeking approval and praise! He'd told Saiko before, but she shrugged it off, calling him paranoid.

 

He rubs his face. _Maybe_ he is paranoid.

 

But people _can't_ be that perfect, it just isn't natural. Which is why he'll go down right now and drag Saiko away from her group of friends.

 

_**Thump.** _

 

His head snaps in the direction of the sound and frowns. _**Thump. Thump. THUMP.**_

__

"Everything okay?" He asks, stepping close to the door from where the muffled sound comes from. He doesn't hear anything else from the inside, and he doesn't get a reply either. He glances around, and the hall's still empty. 

 

This is a bad idea, but it almost sounded like someone was dropping things or throwing them against walls. Maybe they got stuck inside the room. He rasps his knuckles against the door, trying again.

 

No one says anything. Though there's the undeniable sound of feet shuffling around, then heavy breathing coming from the other side. He frowns, "Hey, can you hear me?"

 

No reply.

 

"Kuki..." Another voice — and fuck, the guy's back — has Urie cursing under his breath. He doesn't know what does it, but he doesn't want to be anywhere near that fucker, not right now. Chances of escaping if he runs past him are probably not high enough and he's pretty sure that the other doors are locked.

 

"I'm coming in." He mutters and quickly turns the knob, relief washing over him when it turns and the door opens. He doesn't waste anytime before he quietly slips in and locks the door with a soft click.

 

**——**

 

He was expecting the rooms to be a whole lot smaller than what he's currently looking at. As it is, it's big enough to fit in two square tables with four chairs each, a mini sofa and a couple of beanbags around it. A plasma set up off to the side and what looks like a bed, but he's not quite sure. 

 

It's not really hard to notice the figure that's curled up on the floor near the presumed bed.

 

Green hair.

 

Oh.

 

" _Shit,_ " he mutters and then walks forward. Ears still trained on the footsteps outside and he ignores the calling of his name outside. At least the guy hasn't thought about knocking and opening doors. Yet. "Hey, what's wrong?"

 

His dark eyes settle on the trembling figure and he crouches just slightly, not enough for it to be difficult to flee if the guy decides to gut him — and okay, he might be just on the side of paranoid — but close enough to notice that there's definitely something wrong.

 

When he touches the guy's shoulder, he gets at least four seconds to take in the guy's appearance. Dark chocolate-coloured skin that's taken a more sickly-looking colour. He seems on the thin side, like he hasn't eaten anything in days, or weeks. His cheeks sunken just a bit. His eyes big and dull, looking haunted, almost restless. His pupils are large, swallowing almost all of the iris  — Urie's going to assume are a jade colour — and seem unfocused. All in all, the guy looks like shit.

 

"What the fuck happened to you?" And he doesn't have the best filter really, which is what he tells the guy exactly once he opens his mouth. The guy's mouth opens and his brows furrow, and that's all the warning Urie gets before the guy jumps him.

 

He lands on the floor with the air all knocked out of him and an extra weight on top of him. Despite the thin-looking appearance the guy has he weighs a shit ton. Urie grunts and tries to pry the body off of him. It's hard though, especially when the guy leans down and kisses him.

 

It's a messy clash of teeth which has him tilting his head to the side and then pushing the guy off of him. Once he's pried him away, he can't help but breathe in and scoot back. He glares at the male.

 

"What the fuck?!" He asks, anger in his tone high. It doesn't seem to affect the other male, seeing as he picks himself shortly after. He's breathing heavily and looking disoriented. Urie watches as the green-haired male licks his lips and then outright _moans_. His eyes, if possible, become even darker and there's a flush to his face.

 

Urie frowns and doesn't keep his eyes away from the guy, who's apparently having some sort of orgasmic experience, and it's quite disturbing actually. Because he's pretty sure that the guy looks better, for some reason. It might be the light though. 

 

He wipes his mouth with his arm and notices that his arm comes back with some blood smudged in it. Sure enough, he licks his lips and tastes the metallic taste of blood on his tongue. 

 

Again, the guy moves once more, although he's talking now.

 

"Please, _please just_ —" The guy sucks in a breath, like it pains him to even be talking. He's crawling towards Urie, and Urie can't find the will to stand up. " _more._ "

 

And fuck, for all of his life. He can't stand up, he can't do anything. He's too shocked to do anything but simply watch as the guy keeps on crawling. Doesn't stop until he's finally on top of Urie once more. Just close enough that Urie doesn't have any other choice but to lean back on his elbows. He wills his body to move, to push the guy away and simply leave.

 

And he is. He is going to do it. Then he catches sight of the skinny little irises with that beautiful jade eye colour and then he doesn't understand why he even wants to leave.

 

"You have—" He swallows, it's so hard to speak when the guy lowers his hips so he's rocking them against Urie's own and those eyes are still so damn captivating.

 

Whatever it is that he wants to say is swallowed by the male diving in once more to kiss him. It's messy, a clash of tongue and saliva and biting. Urie groans and digs his hands into the male's hips — and when had he moved his hands there? — when the male bites his lips and then runs his tongue along it. He can taste his own blood in his mouth and fuck, if it isn't arousing.

 

The rutting agaisnt him is not doing any favours.

 

When the male finally parts, Urie sucks in a breath because it almost feels like his lungs have been depraved of it. Before those lips go back to his mouth, and simply _take._  When the guy bites his lips some more, he lets him, arches his back into it. When the guy sucks on his tongue, Urie grips his hips just a little bit more tighter. When the guy parts from his lips and begins to nip the outer corners of his kiss-swollen lips and then begins to trail downwards towards his neck, he—

 

He remembers Saiko's still downstairs and probably and danger and—

 

" _Ah_ ," He cants his hips upwards, suddenly feeling breathless when he feels a hand pressing into his erection, the face of the male hidden in the crook of his neck. He's not shy of touching.

 

" _Don't._ " The guy says, it's a whisper and through his haze, Urie can't quite tell if it sounds shaky. "Don't think, let me take care of you." The voice drops into a sultry tone and Urie finds himself nodding, face hot.

 

Because yes, okay. He's fine with that.

 

Almost as if reading his mind, the guy simply dives in into his neck and begins to suck and nip at Urie's neck. All the while his hand's rubbing him off.

 

At one point, Urie's pretty sure he feels the guy biting him, a bit too hard. However, the sensation is overpowered when he feels his toes curl and his back arching completely, letting out a hoarse moan as he feels his orgasm ripping through him. Then, just like that, everything goes black.

 

——

 

When he comes back to, it's to find himself extremely exhausted. And cold.

 

He feels really cold actually. And that shouldn't be a thing because there's a warm body on top of his. A head full of green hair that smells like cinnamon. The guy's breathing.

 

Okay, so he hasn't killed anybody. Good. Though why there's a person on top of him is a mistery. He tries to move but finds that he can't, his body feels heavy, and not in a good way. In the end, he ends up grunting and trying to push at the body on top of him.

 

It takes him five minutes of pushing and poking and talking — although, it's not much talking but slurring — before the figure on top of him finally moves and sits up, not moving from where he's on. Now fully sitting up, looking at him makes Urie's throat close up. A flash of everything that happened a couple of minutes — hours? — ago coming back and hitting him like a whip. He groans.

 

Then his eyes quickly catch notice of the fact that the guy's mouth is covered in blood.

 

He feels his heart stop for a second and one shaky hand goes up to touch his neck, he hisses at the spot, feeling it extremely sensitive and then raises his hand and nearly has a heart attack when it comes back dripping with blood. His arm is shaking, though if it's because of the blood loss or simply because he's scared for the first time in years, he doesn't know.

 

Above him, the green-haired male licks his lips and then settles his eyes on Urie's covered-in-blood hand. He takes his hand, despite the fact that Urie's mentally screaming for him not to, and then proceeds to lick his palm, lapping up all of the blood as it were _candy_.

 

When he's done, he brings one of his fingers up to his mouth and _sucks_ on it. Urie's erection twitches in interest and Urie's too mortified about that. Then his eyes catch sight of the two fangs that the guy sports and his mind short-circuits.

 

Last thing he remembers is someone screaming, the door slamming open and those beautiful jade eyes looking at him, vibrant and clear.

 

——

 

Saiko's voice is annoying.

 

"Could you _please_ shut the hell up?" He groans and then rolls to the side, using one arm to shield his eyes from the light. 

 

He hears a snort and then another voice stuttering something, Urie frowns.

 

Why is he in a bed? He opens his eyes and finds himself looking at Saiko and at another person, he can't see their face because they're not looking at him. The green hair is something of a giveaway, he thinks, but trying to remember why it's familiar is only managing to give him a headache.

 

His mouth tastes like shit too. He scrunches up his nose.

 

"You're in a foul mood." Saiko comments, and has the audacity to smile. There's something bitter in it though. Urie doesn't give a shit about it.

 

"I feel like utter crap." He retorts. Because he does. What happened? did he end up getting drunk?

 

"See, he feels like crap. Maybe you should come back later." Saiko says.

 

"N-No. I'd rather apologize right now." Says another voice.

 

Urie closes his eyes and then opens them again. He knows that voice, although the tone it was used with was nowhere as close to this one. Almost sad, nervous? The one he heard was sultry and arousing.

 

"Apologize for _what_?" He snaps, when the headache begins to worsen and then the owner of the green hair turns to look at him. He meets jade-coloured eyes and a too-familiar face. His face remains nonchalant, but his brain is running a thousand-miles per hour. He feels the need to get out of the room, to grab Saiko and bolt. Maybe get some holy water and garlic.

 

"Oh." It's all that he manages to say, and just that one word makes those green eyes look away.

 

"I'm sorry." The guy says, voice soft, apologetic.

 

Urie has to sit up now, and takes notice of his surroundings. He knows he's still in the coffee shop because the room is familiar. The lack of blood in the room only proves that he a) didn't lose too much blood like he anticipated b) he was moved to another room. Then, he looks at Saiko, who's looking at his neck and he can't help but bring a hand up to it.

 

It's bandaged.

 

"Blood wouldn't stop flowing—" She starts, then is cut off by the male.

 

"I'm sorry." He says, voice small. He seems to only know those words.

 

"—So we had to patch you up. He's new, don't hurt him too much." She continues like she was never interrupted before she's standing up and leaving.

 

There's an awkward and heavy silence lingering in the room and Urie's boring holes into the guy's head. Because he suddenly remembers everything. Specially those fangs.

 

"I'm sorry." He says again, and Urie hates him a little bit more.

 

"If you're so fucking sorry, then look at me in the face you asshole." He grits out through clenched teeth. The guy flinches and presses himself more into the wall, knuckles going white as he clenches them.

 

"I... I can't."

 

"What do you mean you can't?" Urie's starting to feel like he doesn't want any more company. Just some fucking answers because this guy, he has fangs and was licking off blood and sucking it out of him! And fuck, the bastard even looks better.

 

Hell, he looks like he's never suffered in his life. His skin basically _glows_ and Urie's sitting here probably looking like death himself.

 

He doesn't miss the way the guy sucks in a breath. "I can't... I can't look at you because then you'll accept my apology, without actually wanting to." 

 

Urie blinks.

 

"What are you talking—"

 

"What I _mean_ is that I won't be able to control it okay! I don't want you to forgive me!" The guy finally snaps, and there's something like fear in his voice, it raises volume with each word. "You shouldn't forgive me! I almost _killed you_."

 

Then he whimpers, and says lowly, as if to himself. "God, I almost killed you... _I—_ "

 

"What's your name?" Urie asks, because.

 

The question manages to take the guy off guard, because when he does speak, it sounds like a question. "Mutsuki... Tooru Mutsuki."

 

He runs a hand through his hair. 

 

"Okay Mutsuki. You almost killed me—" He doesn't miss the flinch once more, "but I'm not dead. And sure, I'm pretty fucking pissed at what happened, which I'm still in some heavy denial right now because there is no way I just saw you lapping up _my blood_ like it was a miracle. Since I'm not dead, and you're feeling guilty, how about you clue me in on what's happening."

 

He's expecting some sort of collaboration from his part. Instead there's silence.

 

"Well?"

 

"I don't think I can." 

 

"Get out."

 

Urie closes his eyes  and doesn't open them until Mutsuki steps out of the room. The door slips shut with a soft _click_ , and then opens a second later. 

 

"Saiko," He starts, already knowing that it's her without even opening his eyes. "What the hell?"

 

"Vampires." Is all she says, as if it's explanation enough.

 

Sadly it is. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. that vampire au i said I'd write, its here. i'm sorry im not updating my stories, I'll get to that. not now though, i start exams this monday and need to study for math, hence why this is not as detailed as my other stuff, nonetheless, i did work hard on it. 
> 
> Next chapter will come after the 16th of this month. 
> 
> You guys can always talk to me or leave prompts at my tumblr: CrystallizedInsomniac.tumblr


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I forgot this even existed. Whoops.

See, Urie believes himself to be a lenient sort of person.

 

When Shirazu — may he rest in piece — burnt the kitchen, Urie didn't kick him, just made some asshole-type of comment and then helped his roommate save up to pay for the damage done. When Shirazu accidentally turned his white clothes into pink, Urie didn't threaten him. When Shirazu got too curious and invaded his privacy and entered his room to see what Urie painted, well, Urie bought some locks for his bedroom.

 

And the thing is, Saiko's a really good roommate. She doesn't venture out of her room much, which means that Urie's the one in charge of making dinner and lunch and breakfast, and he likes it. He's never had problems with Saiko — except for that time she tried to sell the couch because she didn't have any more money to buy some sort of stupid weapon that was a limited offer in one of her online games — which is why he can't get mad, he really can't.

 

That's not to say he doesn't draw a line somewhere. As it is, he draws it when Saiko finishes explaining what the hell happened two days ago — days, because apparently he was out for more than twenty-four hours and he doesn't know what he's supposed to feel — with the most nonchalant air she could be able to muster.

 

"Apparently Mucchan," — _Mucchan_! He's been out for two days and Saiko's already in a nickname basis with the fucking asshole who bit him! — "was turned, um, unwillingly. The creep who did it was apparently a stalker of his, got him drunk and then," Saiko makes a movement with her hands, obviously not wanting to say what happened, and Urie didn't need her to, he got the gist of it.

 

"Mucchan was pretty spooked out, the guys gave him refuge here but Mutsuki apparently refused to feed himself, it lasted a week or so before um, you." Saiko clears her throat, gives him a sheepish look. "This sort of thing is done by invitation from the head vampire, so Saeki was _punished,_ we won't be seeing more from him."

 

Urie blinks, "Am I supposed to show sympathy? Because I'm not feeling it."

 

Saiko shakes her head, "No, not really."

 

"Good. Because I seriously do not care how _Mutsuki_ got turned into a freak. I'm worried about myself. _"_

 

The little shit doesn't even look sorry in the slightest. No, no. That's a complete and utter lie. Saiko _is_ sorry, but not because he was out for two days and he was set up by her group of _vampire_ friends, but because _he_ got bitten. As opposed to her.

 

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't want this shit to happen."

 

"It's just not fair," she whines, rests her head on the edge of his bed and then turns to look at him. Her eyes settle on his neck. "I tried to get them to make me one of them, but eh, invitation."

 

Urie sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "So... how long are they going to keep us here?"

 

He thinks about the fact that they haven't let him nor Saiko out of the building ever since he woke up yesterday. It's either that or to think about the fact that Saiko wanted to be turned into a vampire herself, why she'd want to, well, he couldn't come up for a reason. 

 

Saiko shrugs now, but definitely leans in into Urie's hand as he runs his fingers across her scalp, "Dunno. Probably until a safe amount of time has passed. They just want to make sure that there's no more incidents." 

 

Saiko stops herself, then, body going rigid. She turns to look at him slowly, eyes narrowing in suspicion. "You haven't been getting a craving for drinking blood have you?"

 

And Urie can't help it, he smirks. "Want to find out?"

 

Saiko moves away, and despite her narrowed eyes and the space she put between herself and him, he can easily tell she's not scared, just overly-dramatic. "I'll be watching you vampire-boy. The second you start shining like glitter I'll know it."

 

Urie throws his pillow at her. He misses. 

 

——

 

 

He spends most of his time using his cellphone, he reads, a lot. 

 

Urie doesn't move from the bed much, unless he's with Saiko, who's slowly been making the temporary place as if it were her own room. At times, the thought of them not ever leaving the place has crossed his mind, because sometimes he catches sight of Saiko just, fitting in, if it's the right word. But then he remembers, it's just a week. 

 

If there are no symptoms by the end of the week the they're both free to go. Obviously, that meant that Saiko would still hang out with her group of friends — because all in all, she didn't only befriend them to be turned into a vampire. They genuinely like her and she likes them back — and Urie will stay away from them.

 

Away from anyone who seemed too charming and had beautiful eyes, it's something he can add to his list of 'must avoid at all costs'.

 

Which is why, after some consideration, he asked Saiko to ask her friends if they had any sort of book or pamphlet that could help him out to understand which symptoms and signs he was supposed to look out for, and just in case, what he needed to know about vampires.

 

When Saiko came back inside with some heavy-looking books and a snort with a comment that sounded awfully close to _"nerd"_ and dropped them on his lap, when he was sitting down on one of the beanbags, Urie realized that he felt like a highschooler all over again.

 

So he read, devoured all information on the books because he could only do so much without his headphones and his cellphone, and besides. Saiko's humming and game music was good enough background music. They spent the afternoons like that, Saiko playing her games and Urie reading.

 

It was on the last day of the week that he'd realized just how much he missed painting. He often found his fingers twitching, observing the different colours of the sunsets and sunrises and swallowing bitterly when he couldn't just pull a blank canvas and  simply draw. 

 

_It's just one more day, one more._

 

His attention is brought back to the real world when the door to the room opens, and when he sees dark skin instead of pale, he can't help the way his lips tug downwards and his eyebrows furrow just slightly. Still, he doesn't say much, holds his tongue.

 

Mutsuki slips inside the room with a tray in hand, full of food. His green eyes lock with Urie's before they move again, and he closes the door.

 

The tension in the air is enough to drown in it, but Urie decides to not comment on it. Instead, he watches as Mutsuki pulls one chair closer to the bed before walking towards it. He sits down, tray still in his hands and then he looks at Urie.

 

"Lunch." He says and then puts the tray on Urie's lap. 

 

Urie eyes the plate, some sandwiches and a chocolate milkshake. He wants to make a comment about how he doesn't eat sweets, but then he realizes that Mutsuki still hasn't stood up from the chair and still hasn't stopped looking at him.

 

"I'm not hungry," He says, puts the tray on the nearby table with little to no problem. Mutsuki opens his mouth to protest, and Urie notices the way his hand clenches and then he shuts his mouth.

 

"...I told them this was a bad idea, " Mutsuki mumbles, and then he eyes the tray and then Urie. His eyes then trail off lower and end up in Urie's neck. He took the bandages off about a day ago.

 

"Where's Saiko." He asks drily. It's not a question, it's a statement and he really shouldn't feel _something_ when Mutsuki squirms in his chair. 

 

There's something about Mutsuki that sets him off, and it's annoying.

 

"She's busy, sorting something out." Mutsuki replies, but it's not like he's really into it. In fact, Urie's pretty sure the male is thinking about something else, and he's right. Twenty seconds later, Mutsuki licks his lips.

 

"Look, I know it's really inconsiderate from my part asking this but..." Mutsuki swallows, and Urie raises an eyebrow. "I... um..."

 

Mutsuki doesn't finish and it takes Urie exactly three seconds to figure out what it is that he doesn't want to say. It's not really hard to figure it out, really.

 

He didn't miss the sunken look on Mutsuki's eyes, dulled out, not the same green he saw a couple of days back. The way he shivered lightly whenever a draft of air got inside the room, the shaking of his hands, and the way his eyes kept on ending up in his neck.

 

A couple of days back, he could've told Mutsuki to fuck off. There was no way he was going to let that asshole anywhere near his neck anytime soon, but, he read the books, knew what'd happened if he didn't feed, and Urie didn't want to be responsible for any deaths or the death of Mutsuki himself.

 

He already feels guilty enough over Shirazu's death, he really doesn't want to feel guilty over Mutsuki's. At least now, he can be able to do something.

 

Even if it means letting someone drink his blood.

 

Now the words 'lunch' made much more sense. He wasn't the one about to have lunch, Mutsuki was. 

 

"Why me?" He asks, not able to keep the question in his head much longer. "Why can't you just, drink, from someone else?"

 

Mutsuki's eyes widen and he begins to stutter, probably wondering how Urie knew, and Urie doesn't change his expression. Finally, Mutsuki shakes his head and there's a small blush on his face. 

 

"You stink."

 

Urie raises an eyebrow.

 

Mutsuki's eyes widen even more and he holds a hand up, "Sorry, I meant.. erm, um. You have a certain odor, left because I accidentally imprinted you, and you... you smell like me. Vampires they, they don't drink from people who have been imprinted. Blood tastes bitter, it's, um, disgusting?"

 

"And they won't let me drink from anyone else, too scared that I might imprint yet again on another person, and honestly? I'd rather drink your blood, because it's familiar." Mutsuki cringes, and Urie can see the moment when Mutsuki begins to close up.

 

He didn't find anything about imprints in the book, so this is certainly new, and he definitely ignores the weird thing his chest did when Mutsuki said that he'd rather drink his blood. Weird thoughts, weird thoughts. 

 

From what little he got though, Urie can pull out a few theories, in which newbies aren't able to control most aspects of their news states — Urie certainly hasn't missed how restrained Mutsuki's speech is, as if he doesn't want to say something while looking at Urie and make Urie willing to follow his commands — such as who they might turn or not, who they might imprint on, etc.

 

It might be a little thing, and he still might feel a bit weirded out by everything, but it definitely _means_ to him. 

 

"You're going to starve yourself then." He says and Mutsuki flinches, "You haven't drinked anything ever since that day have you?"

 

"No..."

 

Urie can't help it, he curses. "You're a fucking moron."

 

Mutsuki frowns and then looks at Urie, green eyes a pool of confusion. "What?"

 

"You're going to starve yourself again, how inconsiderate can you fucking be? You're either going to starve yourself and die or become a mess like last time, it's pure luck that you didn't suck me dry, but you don't know if it'll happen again. Hell, the unlucky bastard that might come next might not have my luck."

Mutsuki's closed his eyes now and there's a visible trembling on his body, his lips part just slightly and Urie frowns.

 

"Well, what are you waiting for? My consent?" He snorts, and moves to sit up straight, back against the wall.

 

Mutsuki nods.

 

Urie's eyebrows shoot upwards. "Oh, okay. You have it then."

 

And if his words come out just the littlest bit surprised, then well? Who can blame him? He thought Mutsuki was just going to take, because he needs to feed himself. He wasn't expecting the guy to be waiting for Urie's consent.

 

When Mutsuki opens his eyes and he speaks, Urie notices the fangs, white. "Are you sure?"

 

Urie presents his neck, and that's answer enough for Mutsuki.

 

Urie scoots over on the bed, making space for Mutsuki. Except that when Mutsuki gets on the bed, he keeps on moving until he's seated on top of Urie's lap and fuck, okay, that wasn't what he was expecting.

 

He's _not_ blushing.

 

"Um," Mutsuki squirms and his face flushes, although he doesn't look embarrassed or apologetic at all. "It'll be uncomfortable for the both of us if I were to drink there." He motions with his head to the spot.

 

 _Bullshit,_ Urie wants to call bullshit. But hell, what does he know? He's not a vampire.

 

"Alright, do what you gotta do." He mumbles, and looks away.

 

Mutsuki makes a small noise, and out of the corner of his eye, Urie catches Mutsuki's pink tongue running over his lips. Mutsuki lowers himself, hands on Urie's shoulder, and soon enough, his head in buried in the crook of Urie's neck.

 

And Urie realizes that Mutsuki smells good? Good. Yeah, that. God this is uncomfortable. Mutsuki's body is pressed flush agaisnt his and it's warm.

 

"I'll try to make it quick, it'll probably hurt but um, I'll do something about that." Mutsuki says and it takes Urie a lot of self control to not shiver when Mutsuki's breath tickles his skin, warm.

 

Urie opens his mouth, wants to snap at Mutsuki _to get over with it_ but then a tongue presses flat into his neck and the words die on his mouth instantly.

 

Mutsuki, hell, Mutsuki's mouth is pure sin, and may the gods forgive him, but Urie can't help but think about how good it feels to have Mutsuki's mouth on his neck, sucking and kissing and licking. He has to bite his tongue, because otherwise he'll let out some noises that aren't meant to be let out.

 

Urie sucks in a breath when Mutsuki shifts just slightly, but it's enough friction to leave him breathless, he ends up tilting his head to the side and gives Mutsuki more access. Mutsuki keeps on sucking on the same spot, where Urie's pretty sure there will be a mark once he stops and he really doesn't care.

 

When he feels teeth scraping his skin, then the feeling of Mutsuki's fangs digging into his skin and he, he—

 

" _Shit_ —" He groans and fists the sheets, he moves his hips upwards, seeking more friction. His mind is quickly turning hazy, and he can't keep thinking about anything else but Mutsuki's mouth on his neck, sucking and just absolutely _perfect_.

 

There's a small voice on his head that' telling him to _stop it, Mutsuki's feeding_ and he's getting turned on by all of this and it's wrong, wrong _wrong_ and he—

 

Then, just as soon as the feeling of teeth inside of him is there, it's gone. He lets out a throaty moan when Mutsuki laps the blood that's overflowing out of the two punctures, and then Mutsuki breathes out, satisfaction in the way he holds himself before he leans back.

 

Urie gets a good look of Mutsuki's face, and it makes his face go all hot.

 

Mutsuki's basically glowing, and there's a healthy flush to his chocolate skin. His lips are tugged into a small smile, satisfied. Green eyes seem hazy but shining more, vibrantly. His lips are tinted a faint darkish color and Urie realizes that it's because it's his blood on Mutsuki's lips.

 

And _dammit it all_ , he's going to hell.

 

Mutsuki licks his lips and then moves once more, trying to find a more comfortable position on top of Urie's lap, but that only ends up making him rut against Urie's hard-on — and when the hell had he gotten an erection? — and Urie unconsciously thrusts upwards.

 

When Mutsuki comes back to himself — it's a peculiar sight, his eyes seem to brighten gradually and then he blinks, twice — , it's to find Urie panting. Urie watches as Mutsuki tilts his head to the side and then his eyes trail off downwards, where Urie's cock is straining against his pants.

 

Mutsuki takes the loveliest shade of red and _that's_ what snaps Urie back into his senses. His eyes widen and he opens his mouth, about to apologize, but then he bites his tongue.

 

They stare at each other for a minute before Mutsuki clears his throat and moves his eyes away — and holy fuck, he hadn't stopped staring at Urie's tent the whole time — before standing up. 

 

"I... um, I'll be leaving." He says and then looks at Urie, then at the tent he's sporting and Urie's too shocked to move. 

 

"Thank you, for the meal." Mutsuki's still staring at his erection and then he goes even redder and then walks away quickly for the room. He opens the door and then slips out.

 

A second later, Saiko steps into the room and whistles.

 

"Well, someone was having too much fun."

 

Urie wants the world to swallow him alive. 


End file.
